


Hope

by Lucy410



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e16 Shuttlepod One, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm wants to tell Trip how he feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

We’re dying, yet I still can’t find the courage to tell him. How hard would it be to open my mouth and say “Trip I love you.” It’s bloody stupid that it takes a hopeless situation before I can express my feelings. What’s the worst that could happen? Enterprise is gone and we won’t be here much longer either. I’ve accepted that, made my peace with it, even though Trip won’t. I’m going to tell him but then we hear Hoshi’s transmission and there it is, hope of rescue effectively removing all my hope of telling Trip how I feel.


End file.
